Sorrow for the Heartless
by Consulting Demon
Summary: It's one year after the maelstrom and three people have come to mourn those who died there. But not everyone has forgiven after what happened. AU, one-shot


Sorrow for the Heartless

_"After the Brethren Court voted to make war against the fleet assembled by the EITC, Jones- the terrible haunted man- nay- shell of a man- would have wreaked havoc on the innocent and destroyed the pirate fleet without quarter, for he was a soulless brute and controlled by duplicitous bilge rats. We all would have died in the fierce battle had not the heart Jones protected, so fiercely and so undeservedly, been destroyed by the thrust of a sword- a sword that the bearer himself crafted in an earlier life and then used of his own free accord! And so the duty of the Captain of the _Flying Dutchman_ was passed to another and all were saved."_

That's what the piratical textbooks would say. They tried to have an objective view, so students could have their own opinions without the books influencing. But in the end, they always inserted their opinion in somehow, saying who the real heroes were, and who the real villains were. Always.

June 5th, 1746. A year ago today was the maelstrom. A terrible day; a terrible event.

I stand on the bow, staring into the ocean. I throw a seashell into the ocean. As if it would do anything.

I'm so engulfed in thoughts and memories I fail to notice a particularly large wave heading towards my ship. It's too big to be natural.

When I did notice Her, however, she glares at me. I glare back at her. Each of us waiting for the other woman to start the fight. Neither one of us wants to start it at this place, on this day.

"It wasn't my fault," I choke out.

"Well then, who's was it?" She demands. A soulless person, Davy didn't go to the Locker. We don't know where he went. We probably never will.

"Sparrow's," I say instantly. I've had this idea in my head for a year now. "It's Jack Sparrow's fault." She twitches, as if surprised her ex was the cause of death for another one of her ex's.

"Den why is Turnah de captain of de _Flying Dutchman_?" She asks.

"Because," I explain. I've told this story so many times before. No one ever listens to a widow. "Turner was dead by the time Jack got to him. He grabbed Turner's hand, made him hold the knife and-" I can't go on. It's too painful.

This is probably the worst time to arrive anywhere, when two women to the same man are talking, especially if said man died. Especially if the person who arrives is the wife of the man who killed the other man of the two women.

Elizabeth Turner sails next to me on her tiny little Chinese junk, sandwiching Calypso in between the two ships. I don't think I've ever dealt anyone a more evil glare. I'm pretty sure Calypso was glaring at her as well, two daggers trying to kill Mrs. Turner.

"Why are you here?" I asked sharply. I don't think I've ever been this angry.

"I'm mourning," she explains. She stares down into the sea. Probably to avoid our gaze.

"Yer husband, William... is he still alive?" Calypso asks her. I look at Elizabeth, a small glimmer of hope resurfacing.

"Yes, he's still alive-" Her answer enrages me even more. The glimmer of hope catches fire and turns to rage.

"Then why are you here? Davy Jones is dead, and you decide to mourn your own husband, even though he's still alive?" This is the first time I've admitted Davy is dead. She blinks, not understanding my rage.

"I can only see William once every ten years," she tells us.

"I can't see my husband at all! Because of yours!" The winds pick up, and I can't tell if it's because of Elizabeth's words or mine. A small baby starts to cry from Elizabeth's ship. I stare at her dumbfounded.

"At least you have a part of your husband," I tell her. Before she can say anything else, I pull out my pistol and shoot Elizabeth in the throat. She falls overboard. Calypso shrugs indifferently, the matter take care of. The baby starts crying even more, like it knows its mother is dead.

I can't say I feel any better.

* * *

><p><strong>So... I suppose this could be Alice O'Fury, but it's not. This has absolutely nothing to do with A Debt to Pay, and I suppose it could have to do with A Gathering of Thieves, if it weren't for the fact that I just killed off Elizabeth in cold blood and didn't think twice about it :) Just every fangirl's dream.<strong>  
><strong>I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean, yada yada, blah blah blah, Davy is amazing and Calypso needs to go die in a hole...<strong>  
><strong>And the paragraph in the beginning is from The Pirates' Code by Joshamee Gibbs (that sound familiar?). Yes, it's a surprisingly legit book from Disney...<strong>


End file.
